


Hello My Old Heart, It's Been So Long

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, M/M, Mentioned Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Leo Manfred - Freeform, Mentioned Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned North (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Tina Chen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Title is from Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos
Relationships: Amanda & Gavin Reed, Cole Anderson & Connor, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski
Series: I See You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hello My Old Heart, It's Been So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos

_ June 16th 2034 12:02 AM _

  
  


“Connor?” Caleb poked his brother in the cheek, earning a tired groan from him. “Get up, come home with me or some shit.”

“M’what?”

“I’ve gotta talk to you about something, dipshit.” Caleb sighed and turned off his twin’s terminal, ignoring the half-shout of his name. Fuckin’-A. “Con, please. It’s important and I need your advice.”

  
  


At the mention of needing advice, Connor immediately stood up. A little too quick. He was unsteady on his feet and almost crashed into his brother. But that was okay. That was fine. Nothing could work Caleb up more than what happened the other night. Sure there was a lot of adrenaline, and sure he could have died if he were just a few inches to the right. But  _ fuck, _ man. Gavin popping the goddamn question?  _ The _ fucking question? That was...a lot. He was half-conscious when he asked, but apparently he remembered. Because he asked Caleb about it the next morning. Which was that morning. Not the current one since it was midnight now. But the morning that Caleb had experienced walking into the building at around seven. Yeah, so he wasn’t doing too hot. Well, he was hot alright. Not-- No, wait. He was overheating. Fuck, wait could he even say that? Androids overheated, humans just got sweaty and gross. 

Caleb was sweaty and gross. He was so goddamn nervous. Gavin was the love of his life, he’d been in love with him basically since they first became actual friends. He was a gay disaster back then. Not to say he wasn’t now. Fuck, he was even more of a disaster right now. Not to mention he had never even actually met Gavin’s elusive mother and sister. Despite not seeing them, Gavin spoke highly of them both. But never mentioned a name. He called his mother “Ma” and his sister “Sis” for fuck’s sake. That was nothing to go off of. Oh holy shit, he’d meet them--

  
  


“Caleb, c’mon, talk to me while I’m still somewhat coherent.” Right. Connor. Asking for advice. Right. “Cale--”

“Gavin proposed to me last night.”

“Wait, no shit?” Connor looked more awake, he grinned and he hugged his brother tight. “Caleb, that's amazing! What did you say?”

“I panicked and I didn’t say anything because we almost died and I thought he forgot but he asked me about it this morning and I buried myself in work to--”

“Woah, hey, hey,” Connor gently rubbed his back and rocked them both side to side. It was obvious he was a parent. “Calm down for me. Take a breath, can you take a breath for me?”

  
  


Caleb nodded and took a few deep breaths. He tried to match Connor’s steady rhythm as best he could while he started to work himself up into a tizzy. There was just  _ so much _ going on. It wasn’t like he never thought about it. It wasn’t like he never thought about his last name being Reed instead of Anderson one day. Hell, it wasn’t like they never talked about it before. But so suddenly?  _ Fuck, _ Caleb was pretty convinced he was gonna pass out. Oh shit, was he? He was breathing weird, lack of oxygen to the brain an’ all that fun science stuff that Niles would know about better than he did. Okay, okay, but he knew he needed to breathe to survive. He could do that. Totally. 

It took a little while for him to get his head together, but he managed to do so. Connor was still swaying from side to side, still rubbing his back soothingly. Fuck, this brought him back to when they were kids. Just because he was six minutes older, Connor always took it upon himself to be… Caleb wasn’t sure what he was when he did that. Somewhere between a third parent and an overprotective older brother. So, just like when they were kids, Caleb let himself lean into his brother. He let Connor talk softly into his ear and tell him that he didn’t need to decide right away. That if Gavin really respected him and valued his word, then he would wait until Caleb was calm enough to make a proper decision. Connor was right. When wasn’t he when it came to Caleb’s emotional state? Fuck, he always did so much for him. Oh, wait.  _ Wait.  _

  
  


“Connor--”

“Caleb, I’m trying to play big brother. I haven’t done this in a while, let me have this please.”

“I’m not denying you your happiness, dipshit.” Caleb buried his face in Connor’s shoulder. It was a good thing there were only the androids in their stations at this time. “I’m gonna say yes.”

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” Connor pulled away a little bit. He looked so tired. Caleb just wanted him to get a good night’s sleep for once. “This is big. I’m proud of you.”

  
  


Caleb didn’t say anything. He didn’t say what he wanted to. He could talk to him about it when he was more awake. Connor had the day off tomorrow-- Tomorrow? Today? Was it really tomorrow if they hadn’t slept? They could worry about it later. Whatever. It was time to go home. The twins left the DPD, opting to take Caleb’s car back to his and Gavin’s place. His and Gavin’s… It made his heart flutter, the thought of them being married and being able to call their apartment a home. Maybe they could buy a house, near Connor’s, and it could be their  _ home. _ It could be filled with love and laughter, the cat would probably have a blast with more space. They could have Connor and Cole over whenever, they could have Niles over when he was free. They could rewatch  _ Avatar: The Last Airbender _ in his  _ home. _ His and Gavin’s home. The thought was...a lot. But it felt  _ right. _

Caleb never thought he’d get married. Hell, he never thought he’d date anyone seriously. All of his relationships lasted less than a year. But this one...this one would never end. This one would still have it’s ups and downs, just like any other relationship. But it would be his and Gavin’s. That would be enough for him to suck it up and apologise. It would be enough for him to reflect on shit. 

Pretty soon they go back to the apartment. Oh shit he forgot Connor was in the car. He was asleep anyway, face pressed against the window and lookin’... Well. He sure was lookin’. Not great, not attractive. But he was.  _ Lookin’. _ Caleb snapped a picture real quick. Oh fuck yeah, blackmail material. Or just an embarrassing photo to show him once he was awake enough to register that was him in it. But that could come later, right now he had to get his stupid older brother in the house and on the couch. So Caleb gently shoved at Connor until he woke up. He made some god awful sound and sat up, mumbling about seeing Cole and then got out of the car. They had to take the stairs tonight, an android was repairing the elevator. That was okay. It gave Caleb some time to think about how he was gonna tell Gavin. 

Would he just say it? Maybe. Would he be all sappy and romantic? Ah, no, probably not. Sappy and romantic was Connor’s department, even if he never really...dated anyone. It was sort of just unspoken that he didn’t like people like that. But this wasn’t about Connor and his lack of attraction to people. This was about Caleb and his...not quite dilemma. But the situation he had gotten himself into. Fuck it, he’d just propose back at Gavin. That would be enough of an answer. It would also be funny, sarcastic and witty, just like him. At least… Caleb liked to think he was sarcastic and witty underneath all of his layers of weird emotional responses to intimacy. Fuck, did he have baggage. Baggage that would come right the fuck out at the wedding. He wanted to be the one to walk up to Gavin. He wanted to watch as he turned his head and saw him. Caleb wanted, and this time it didn’t hurt. He wanted, and it sat in his chest as something warm and soft. Though as the twins got to his floor, walked up to his and Gavin’s apartment, and he went to unlock the door; Caleb realised something. 

He wouldn't have anybody to walk him down to Gavin at the wedding. 

His parents, more specifically his mother, didn’t approve of “the lifestyle” he had. His father was...confused. Sure he had a ton of girl friends when he was a kid. But that didn’t mean he had a  _ girlfriend. _ His father didn’t understand it, and when he didn’t understand something he pushed it away and tried to let it sort itself out. That didn’t...work when one of your kids was gay. Caleb hadn’t met Gavin’s mother yet, at least he didn’t think he did. So she wasn’t going to be the one to walk him down. That left--

  
  


“Connor?”

“Yeah?” Connor leaned against the wall next to the door, hands in his pockets. “Having second thoughts?”

“No! No, fuck no.” Caleb shuffled his feet against the carpet and tried not to meet Connor’s eyes. “I was just wondering if… Y’know, you can say no if you want. I don’t think you will, but I’m nervous as fuck. I was wondering if you’d walk me down to Gavin when we get married?”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna ask Dad?”

“If I was, then I wouldn’t’ve asked you, dumbass.” Caleb looked up to see Connor looking like he was about to cry. He crossed his arms and huffed. “Well?”

“I’d like that, Caleb.” 

  
  


Connor leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on his forehead. Despite it being comforting and almost nostalgic, Caleb swatted him away and unlocked the front door. Gavin was asleep on the couch with Cole laying on top of him. The twins quietly laughed to themselves at the sight. Caleb had never really wanted kids, as he got older he found out that he didn’t really care for a family of his own. But seeing Gavin with Cole. Hell, just being around Connor with Cole. It made something inside him shift, something wanted it almost. He and Gavin could talk about it once they actually got married. Maybe they could have a family. Cole could have a cousin. They could be parents. That same something shifted in his chest when he saw the way Gavin’s arm was over Cole in his sleep. Protective and warm. He didn’t have the heart to wake them up, and apparently neither did Connor. So he gave his brother a set of pajamas to borrow for the night, and they got into bed. Caleb could propose back at Gavin in the morning. Tonight was for family, apparently. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ June 14th 2041 2:05 PM _

  
  


“Oh god, oh fuck, Connor--”

“You’re going to be  _ fine, _ Caleb.” Hank readjusted Caleb’s tie, smoothed out his vest, and busied himself with fixing his hair. “It’s okay, Connor is just helping Gavin get ready.”

“Pop, I’m freakin’ out. We planned this for a year, a fucking year, and then everything went downhill and it was awful an--”

“Breathe, Caleb. Take a deep breath for me.” He tried to. Hank was patient with him as he took a few minutes to recompose himself. “There, good, you're doing great. I’m very proud of you.”

  
  


Caleb knew he was. Caleb knew Hank was proud of him. From the day after the march, when Hank came back home just like he promised and they played  _ Luigi’s Mansion 3, _ when Caleb got that call from Gavin saying he was okay and he wanted to know if Caleb was too. Saying that recent events put everything in perspective, and he wanted to try again. They could take it as slow or as fast as he wanted. Gavin just wanted him back, wanted to try again, wanted to let himself love. If androids could love then so could he. And Caleb, ever the lovesick fool he was, accepted. When he came back in the living room, Hank telling him that he should go for it, that was when it changed. Everything changed when Hank said he supported him. He...had a father who loved him regardless of who he was attracted to. He had someone who would be by his side and help him if need be. He actually had a parent that wanted to be here today. That wanted to be there while he promised himself to the love of his life, for the rest of his life. 

Hank continued to talk to him, engage him in conversation about literally anything else. Fuck, they even actually talked about the weather. About the DPD. About the fucking cat. Though eventually the topic got closer to what was actually happening today. Hank started asking about his clothes, had he always intended to wear the powder blue vest. Which was...an odd question to say the least. But it also eased him a bit. Caleb explained he always liked the colourful suits that celebrities wore on the red carpet. The floral ones, the patterned ones, the velvet ones. He always promised himself that if he got married, then he wouldn’t just wear another black suit and tie. He’d wear white and blue because he liked the colours. Which led to him asking Hank why he had chosen to wear what he did. It was a simple back dress shirt and slacks combo, with a powder blue tie to compliment Caleb’s vest. He shrugged, he fucking  _ shrugged, _ and said he liked it. Simplistic, but straight to the point. Caleb could respect that. 

It didn’t take too long for Connor to come back. Meaning that Gavin was already on his way out to the clearing. Why did they have to decide to get married outside? Why did they decide it had to be the clearing that they first got together in? Nostalgia, sure. But it was  _ June _ for fuck’s sake. He had no idea what Gavin was wearing. What if he got too hot? What if somebody passed out because of the heat? Oh fuck, oh no-- Oh, okay. Connor was hugging Caleb now. That was nice. It was...homey. Caleb hugged him back and pressed his face into his twin’s shoulder. This was familiar. This was something that could always calm him down. After a few minutes, and Connor shaking like he was trying not to cry, they started to make their way to where the ceremony would be. It was nerve wracking and terrifying. But hey, Niles was there. So if anything went terribly wrong he could put his nurse stuff to good use. Niles came up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and saying they needed to get going.  _ Fuck, Caleb thought he was about to pass out. _

He didn’t, thank fuck. Instead, he let Hank lead him by the goddamn hand to where he’d be walking. To where Connor would loop his arm in his brother’s and walk him to the man who he was going to marry. It was... _ so much. _ Caleb started to wring his hands together, tried shaking them to get the excess energy out of himself. This was mildly terrifying. What if Gavin didn’t like what he wore? What if he started having second thoughts? What if Caleb looked out and saw that empty chair that would inevitably have a tiny tan teddy bear sitting in it and started crying? What if, what if, what if. There were so many things that could go wrong. Like a freak storm, or a crazed axe murderer hiding out in the woods. No, no he couldn’t think about that. He’d leave work thoughts at work. Man, how fucked was it that crazed axe murderers were work thoughts? Caleb nervously laughed and went to loop his arm around Connor’s. Hank handed him his bouquet that he insisted on having because he actually did quite like flowers, and everyone started to fall into place. Hank’s LED flashed yellow briefly, and music started up. Fuck, fuck, okay they were doing this. They were actually doing this. 

_ Caleb was finally getting married. _

Connor leaned over a bit to kiss Caleb’s temple, before quietly saying that he was absolutely going to cry. Caleb laughed. Yeah, Connor was gonna cry. Niles probably was too. Hell, Caleb was pretty convinced  _ he _ was gonna cry the second he saw Gavin. Then, Connor took a step forward, pulling Caleb with him gently. There was no going back. No changing his mind. Not that he ever wanted to, he never would have done this differently. Time almost seemed to slow down as they walked. As Connor slowly brought him up to the clearing and stood off to the side with Hank and Niles. His family was right there. So was Gavin’s. His mom was sanding off to his side. For whatever reason, though Caleb knew exactly why, Gavin looked at him and grinned as he burst into tears. They stood together. Struggling to get their words out as they were trying not to cry too much. Though as they kissed, it didn’t really...matter anymore. 

The ceremony itself was lovely, it also whizzed by like nothing Caleb had ever experienced before. But it was okay. It was more than okay. Fuck, it was the best thing to ever happen to him. Seven years later, and they finally tied the goddamn knot. To say that they were both a mess would be both accurate and a bit of an understatement. Externally, they were crying and hadn't let go of each other for extended periods of time. Internally, Caleb was freaking the hell out because they didn’t exactly plan the honeymoon like they did last time. There was no doubt Gavin was internally freaking out, too. Though the reasons were unknown to Caleb because, well, it was  _ internal. _ Pretty soon after the dances and speeches, the food and the love going around; he saw her. Chloe fucking Kamski. Gavin’s older sister. They didn’t even send her an invitation, Elijah was the one who got one. But there she was, standing in her pretty dark blue dress next to Elijah who was in a matching suit jacket. Caleb quickly excused himself, saying he was going to go chat with Hank, Connor, and Niles. Gavin nodded and gave him a quick kiss, whispering that he loved him. That… Fuck, he was just the cutest thing when he wanted to be. Caleb whispered he loved him too, and then went to go talk to Chloe. 

  
  


“I’m assuming my invitation got lost in the mail. How unfortunate, considering Elijah’s got to the house just fine.” Chloe had her arm around Elijah’s. He looked so fucking bored. 

“You didn’t get an invitation, and for good reason.” Caleb gently grabbed her by her bicep and dragged her away from the main party area. “Hank is here, because there’s no way he wouldn’t be. He’s my  _ dad, _ Chloe. You fucked him up real bad when you tried to do your fuckin’ ‘Kamski Test’ on ‘im. Hell, Gavin and your mom even decided that it wouldn't be good for you to be here. You remember the last time you and Gavin ‘just talked’?”

“Well, if you already know about the experiment, then you alter the results without even knowing it! Of course I told him we were just talking!” She crossed her arms. “Besides, Elijah and I are a package deal. If you invite him, you invite me. It’s my little brother’s wedding for christ’s sake!”

“No, no, you stopped being his sister after Cole’s funeral.” Caleb struck a nerve. Chloe’s eyes narrowed and she took a step forward, poking him in the chest. Caleb spoke again before she had the chance to. “Go home, Chloe. No one wants you here.”

“I thought he’d be happy to see me. I have some exciting news about a project I’ve been working on for twelve years.” Chloe’s voice was dark. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, and she circled Caleb like she was hunting him. “I could put it to good use if you boys just let me in. But!” Though she stopped, taking Elijah’s arm in her own and starting to walk away. “We’ll leave. Do me a favour, tell Connor and my lovely RK800 I said hello.”

“Not fucking happening. Hank would have a nervous breakdown if he knew you were here. Go home.” Caleb put a hand on Elijah’s shoulder, speaking quietly to him. “I hope you had a good time while you were here, Elijah. I’ll send you one of the gift bags in the mail, ‘kay?”

  
  


Elijah gave him a small smile and a nod. He was deviant, he had been for a long time. But it seemed he was almost scared of leaving Chloe behind. Hank and Connor were the founding members of the android crime division. Caleb always had his suspicions that something else was going on behind the scenes. If he could find it, he could give it to them, and get Elijah out of that fucking house. But there was nothing he could do unless he had evidence. So for now he’d enjoy the rest of the day. 

Caleb went around talking to the guests. It was mostly DPD personnel, along with some friends and their family. Hank had decided on Leo and the rest of the android leaders as his plus whatever, the android leader Leo had even brought his brother Markus along. Connor and Markus seemed to get along great, talking about art and android family members. Niles seemed to get along perfectly with Josh, and North was... Well, she was trying to look through the goodie bags. Hank had caught her, and they started joking around. Other than them, it was almost entirely humans. Ben Collins, Chris Miller, Tina Chen because there was no way Gavin wasn’t getting his best friend in on the wedding action. His mom though, Caleb wasn’t even really aware how dumb he had to be not to see it. For fuck’s sake, Gavin called her “Ma” at work all the damn time. Caleb was just too caught up in how pretty Gavin was to pay attention probably. So there was Amanda Stern, adoptive mother to Chloe Kamski and her younger half-brother Gavin Reed.  _ She was Caleb’s mother-in-law now. _ Ah shit, he hoped it wouldn’t make work awkward. 

But from what Gavin had told him over the years, it probably wouldn’t be. She was strictly professional as the captain of the DPD. At least she was with Gavin. So that meant she’d probably be the same way with Caleb, right? She knew when they started dating, and she didn’t say anything then. If she really was hellbent on making Caleb prove his worth, then he probably did already without even realising it. He was just glad that she didn’t give him one of those talks parents did sometimes. The whole “Are you sure you’re good enough for  _ my _ kid” kind of talks. Regardless of what was going through his head, he sat down with her and they chatted for a bit. 

It had been a while since they’d just sat and...talked. Amanda briefly spoke with him after Cole’s funeral, saying he needed to take some time off. There was a special kind of sadness that sat in his chest that day when he saw her with Gavin. As she pulled him aside and said she was giving him and his brother time off, Gavin too. She actually looked concerned about him. He had never seen her actually emote anything other than mild annoyance at work. He’d never seen her smile a real smile, never seen her upset, never seen her excited. But that day she looked at him, and she looked so  _ hurt. _ Caleb had known she was a parent, but he never thought to stop and wonder just how much it must have hurt her to know the closest thing she’d get to a grandchild had just died. 

  
  


“Caleb?” Amanda’s voice was soft, her brows knitted together and concern written on her face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, just thinking about the last time we sat and talked.” 

“Oh,” She looked down. “Cole’s funeral.”

“I think I prefer now much more, though.” Caleb smiled as she looked back up at him with one of her own. 

“As do I.”

  
  


Soon the festivities came to an end. The guests got their little goodie bags, Caleb making sure to set one aside for Elijah. He and Gavin stood with their arms around each other, thanking everyone for coming. Exchanging hugs with friends and family. Eventually Caleb and Gavin were the only ones standing in the clearing. Of course, after Connor came up to his twin crying and saying he loved him and was proud of him. Niles trying really hard not to cry, and Hank patting his back. It was nice. They all hugged, Gavin included of course, and chatted for a while before North called the boys over. Hank, Connor, and Niles had helped put everything away and get it set up for the rest of the androids to haul away. North practically dragged the whole thing, it was great to watch Hank fuss over her. Then her snapping back at him that she was strong, she could do it. Eventually settling for letting Hank help out a little bit. It was nice to see her smile. 

But there they stood in their stuffy formal wear, the clearing devoid of any evidence an event happened earlier in the day. The sun was just starting to set now. Gavin reached for the backpack he brought, explaining he thought they could camp out there for the night. Well that would explain the giant tent that was still in it’s packaging. Sure, why the hell not? Caleb helped him set it up. Well, that would imply that he actually did anything to contribute to the pitching of the tent. He had never gone camping before. Y’know, the whole living in a city didn’t really make it that easy to. 

He was a fast learner though. When it came to activities he got to with Gavin, and with the threat of mosquitoes eating them alive. They giggled like school kids when they finally got everything all set up inside the tent. There was a mesh at the top, they could see the sky. They were still kind of in the city so there was a lot of smog that blotted out the stars. They’d have to go camping out in Maine or something at some point. Caleb decided he liked camping with Gavin, it would be fun to go out and spend time together in the woods. Or, y’know, other things. 

Caleb rolled onto his side and just...looked at Gavin. The yellowish light from the lantern made him look soft. It softened his features and made him look...otherworldly. Made him look gorgeous. The best thing? Gavin just looked back. They admired each other in the tent. They admired with their eyes, with their hands. Gavin softly kissed Caleb basically anywhere he could see skin. Caleb returned the favour. They smiled and they whispered and they touched. Before Gavin could properly start to undress Caleb, he spoke in a quiet voice. So much like the one when they first visited the clearing. 

  
  


“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  


The rest of the night was theirs. With their gentle touches and sounds, their kisses and laughs, their love and life. The rest of the night was theirs to do whatever they so wished. They wished to spend it together. So spend it together they did. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to play with the connection between Amanda and a Kamski still. Like, what would it look like if she wasn't the teacher and Kamski wasn't the student? Considering I'm ride or die with the Kamski and Gavin being half-siblings headcanon, I thought it would be neat to play around with the relationship. Make Amanda their adoptive mother. 
> 
> Though Gavin is actually a few years younger than Chloe, which explains the whole thing of Amanda knowing how to care for an infant when Connor brought Cole to the DPD that night. Instead of four months, I'm thinking he's four years younger. 
> 
> I'm also highly considering writing something that explains that. Maybe Gav and Caleb, or maybe I'll finally write for Gav. Who knows!


End file.
